world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Boneshot Orc
Racial Abilities Marksmen’s Eye: Always has a 1.5 times bigger range increment on weapons they use, so long as the weapon is under the class ‘Bow’ Bow-Trained: Always considered Proficient with Bows ONLY, composite and otherwise(Not Crossbows) Boneshot Alternate Racials: Dragonslayer Bowman: Take no penalties for wielding oversized bows one size larger than you; Replaces Bow-Trained Their specialty may be simple comparatively, yet the Boneshot orcs are terrors of the battlefield for being long-distance dealers of death. Some among them learn the ways of handling larger bows, and are capable of ignoring some penalties of doing so. Cragtop Shot: 1/day, as a Full Round Action, May fire your bow at triple range and damage and have a 50% chance to stun your target, but you are stunned for the next round and have a 25% chance of being stunned the next. However, the technique is designed for same-sized bows, and is not as effective with larger ones.; Replaces Marksmen’s Eye Currently wielded bow counts as your size: 3x Damage “” “” “” is one size bigger than you: 1.5x Damage ”” “” “” is two+ sizes bigger than you: 1.2x Damage A unique, powerful ability that most know as the signature move of the Chieftain of the Boneshot tribe, this is a technique Chief Hauker has passed on to his most trusted generals; a technique which involves the pinnacle of orcish might to pull off. Firing an arrow with such speed, force, and technique that it begins to spin like the most wild of tornadoes, the Cragtop Shot travels far and wide, and hits harder than a mountain...yet, the sheer might necessary to fire the shot leaves the wielder stunned for one, possibly two, rounds. However, the deafening and powerful force of the arrow’s impact has an equally large chance to stun the target. Boneshot Racial Feats: Elemental Dragonslayer: Prerequisites: Boneshot Orc, 'Dragonslayer Bowman' alternate racial trait, Character level 7th Effects: You may treat any projectile you fire from a ranged weapon as doing all of its damage as either Fire, Cold, Lightning, or Acid damage instead of physical, but you only deal 75% normal damage. Each projectile can only be one damage type, and the conversion rate is 100%.(4d6 Projectile damage becomes 4d6 Lightning Damage). Special: If the target has the 'Dragon' type, you deal 100% normal damage even when changing the damage type from physical. The pinnacle of their tribe, The Elemental Dragonslayers are the first and most powerful members of the Boneshot tribe. Said to be descendants of the primogenitors of the tribe several hundred years ago who were said to be highly potent Dragonslayers, these Boneshots have mastered the art of bypassing and taking advantage of the Draconic immunities, resistances, and vulnerabilities. Capable of changing the damage of their projectiles to better suit their Draconic target, they are quite popular mercenaries and sellswords, often hired for their versatility and use as overwatch guards in a keep. Quaking Shot: Prerequisites: Boneshot Orc, Character level 3rd, INT 12+ Effects: As a full round action, you may fire a projectile from a ranged weapon at an unoccupied square within your line of sight. Upon a successful hit, the arrow buries itself partially in the square and begins to quake violently. One round later, the arrow releases a shockwave of energy that deals 75% of your weapon damage to all within a 30ft burst from the arrow at the center. You may choose to delay the arrow from releasing this effect for up to 3 rounds, determined at the time of firing how long the arrow will delay, at which it goes off regardless. Said to be yet another of their infamous Chief Hauker’s secretive techniques, the way of the Quaking Shot is harder to master than the notoriously terrifying Cragtop Shot, as it requires an understanding of mathematics and the way projectiles work that, admittedly, escapes most of his tribe. But, for the rare few who are capable of utilizing it, it shows its worth in battle a hundredfold. Utilizing the spin put upon an arrow in the cragtop shot, the technique requires the bowman to draw the bow and put just as much spin on the projectile as the cragtop shot, but requires them to internalize it in the projectile. When done correctly, the massive arrow soars through the sky impacting, and, after a few seconds, detonates spectacularly in a massive shockwave, all the vibrational energy that had built up during firing damaging all nearby.